


When Animal Magnetism Reverses Polarity

by Witchy1ness



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Schadenfreude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchy1ness/pseuds/Witchy1ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buck just wants a kiss. Inez wants some peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Animal Magnetism Reverses Polarity

**Author's Note:**

> The Magnificent Seven is the property of John Watson and Trilogy Entertainment, the Mirisch Group, and MGM; and as such, does not belong to me. Written in 2002.

Buck and Inez were arguing, again. 

And, as usual, the argument was that while Buck wouldn’t take ‘no’ for an answer, he refused to believe that there was a woman on Earth who could refuse his ‘animal magnetism’. 

“Aw, come on Inez darlin’. Why can’t you jus’ say yes for once?” 

The pretty barmaid turned flashing dark eyes on the rouge. “Because, Señor Buck, you have yet to learn what ‘no’ means!” 

The ladies man flashed her a charming grin, “It’s jus’ one lil ole kiss.” 

Inez threw up her hands in frustration, much to the amusement of the other saloon patrons.

Ezra, Josiah, Nathan and JD sat at a table, while Vin and Chris leaned against the bar behind Inez. 

“I don’t want to kiss you!” 

Buck switched tactics, going for the hurt puppy-dog look. 

“Aw darlin’, why not?” 

Inez glared at him, fed up. “I would rather kiss anyone _but_ you!” 

Now Buck was getting frustrated. “Well then,” he said, doffing his hat, “be my guest!” 

A few of the spectators chuckled, but Inez didn’t hesitate. 

Twirling around Inez plucked Chris’ shot glass from him, set it on the bar, and, firmly taking hold of his black duster in both hands, hauled his head down and kissed him.

Hard. 

Buck looked stunned. 

Just when Vin started wondering if they needed air, Inez released Chris, turned around, and told Buck, “At least he knows how to kiss back, and not kiss up!” 

Marching up the stairs, she tossed the keys to Ezra, who, for his laughter, barely managed to catch them. 

Everyone in the bar, save for Chris and Buck, lost it. 

Chris just picked up his glass, smirked, finished the shot, and walked calmly out the door.


End file.
